Cloudy Minds
by Molkite
Summary: Julian works too hard and Garak has to intervene.


**Written after a hard weeks work, I actually feel this tired :P**

Garak watched his Doctor carefully as he fixed a large wound on his hand, gently he worked the flesh back together again with minimal effort of pain. Garak was grateful, a wound like that would've stopped him working for a while, regardless of his determination blood didn't wash out well from fabric.

Julian yawned and clicked on his medical scanner checking the area he had just healed. He'd, as usual, done a good job and Garak should have normal use of his hand in no time. He rubbed his eyes and replaced the scanner in the medical kit.

"You look tired Doctor, have you had much rest?"

Julian yawned again rubbing some lotion into Garak's hand. Garak raised an eyebrow when he didn't reply. Either he was being rude or Garak wasn't speaking loud enough. Cardassian's did have poorer hearing than humans, so perhaps he was speaking too softly?

"Doctor?"

"What? I'm sorry Garak I was miles away…"

"It appears so. I asked if you had gotten much rest?"

"Not really… But I have had so many patients from that away team. One of them is still here." He gestured to the bed area, Garak could see one of the beds was occupied with a sleeping Ensign, she had no obvious injuries but he knew Julian didn't keep people in for no good reason.

"I think it's time you handed over to someone and got some rest." Garak flexed his hand and smiled when it didn't hurt, not even the slightest sting. "I really should watch what I do with scissors…"

"Why do you use such archaic tools?"

"They're more personal… I can always get a better cut… anyway, Doctor, I am fine now but you're quite obviously suffering. Please get some rest?"

Julian yawned again, reinforcing Garak's point. But Julian didn't seem to be listening. He uploaded his scans onto the main computer and filled in Garak's records. "There we're all finished here. Now is there anything else?"

"Yes there is… You're coming with me."

Skilfully Garak removed the data pad from Julian and placed a gentle hand on his waist, the other on his shoulder, pushing him in the direction of the infirmary doors. "Garak I have too much to do here…"

"Julian, I'm sure your nurse here won't mind taking over for a few hours while you get some rest?" Garak looked over to the nurse who nodded her approval. She knew how tired her Doctor was and didn't want to argue. "Now come on."

Julian slowly began to feel more and more fatigued as Garak walked with him through the corridors and walkways of the station. Julian resisted less and less. But Garak didn't loosen his grip on his shoulder.

Eventually they arrived at Julian's quarters. Julian abruptly woke up from a micro sleep realising he was resting his head against Garak's chest. He straightened up quickly and entered his access code, he didn't much care that Garak was following him into his quarters. He didn't care about much, his eyes were heavy, his mind groggy and slow with fatigue.

"Here, lie down Julian."

Garak's voice was unusually tender and gentle, but this didn't register right away with Julian. Without argument he lay down on his bunk, sighing with sheer pleasure of feeling the weight being lifted from his feet.

Julian started, he had fallen asleep briefly and could feel someone unbuttoning his jacket, his hands flew to the intruder, but he soon lay back down. He just didn't care, sleep was the primary drive fuelling his mind.

Garak smiled and watched his friend slip into a sleep once more, Julian reeked of sleepiness, but he just wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in his uniform. Careful not to wake him again he stripped Julian of his uniform and located what he assumed were his pyjamas and re dressed him, finally covering him with a blanket, he knew the station could be cold, especially when you stop after a hard days work, which Julian had defiantly done.

"Garak?"

Garak paused by the door, he thought he'd been quieter, he padded back over to the bunk. "Julian?"

"Thank you." Julian reached his hand out but was asleep before Garak could accept it, and his hand fell back to his side. Garak smiled and lifted his arm back onto the bunk and headed for the door again. This time he made it, leaving Julian to his dreams.


End file.
